This can't be happening
by AthenaStrawberry07
Summary: Find out what happens when Monica dies of childbirth. R/R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own friends in any way, shape, or form. And I'm sorry for not updating my other stories in a while, I kind of hit a road block with both of them, and so I hope this one is as successful. Okay, let me get something straight here: I don't mind the criticism, cause I know that criticism helps with the story. I just don't want anybody flaming this story, cause that seriously hurts. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this!** **I only own my OC Callie Green.**

* * *

Callie was waiting in the waiting room of the hospital with the others. The call came around midnight that night, she had been in bed because she had to work the next day and then the phone rang. When she had answered, she heard Chandler's panicked voice on the other end telling her that Monica had been having contractions which was about 10 minutes apart and that it was too soon for her to have the baby. When she finally made out what he was trying to say, she said that she would call the others in which she did, and now, everyone was gathered around waiting for news.

The nurse came out, looking exhausted, followed by the doctor. They didn't speak to the 5 gathered people waiting, as they made their way out of the waiting room.

Callie took a deep breath when she saw Chandler stagger out of the room that Monica was currently in. And the others must have noticed him about the same time that she did.

"Chandler?" Ross asked, being the first to speak. "How are they?"

Chandler shook his head, then sunk down defeated into one of the chairs. "Mon.." he was able to gasp out as the others crowded around him for news. "She.. she lost the baby.."

"Oh, my God!" The others said. "How's Mon, does she know?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

Chandler opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He shook his head, then buried his face in his hands.

Rachel rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I am so sorry," she said softly.

Joey came back with a cup of coffee. "Here, man." He said, sitting in the chair beside him.

Callie had walked a little away from the huddled group, then peaked in Monica's room. She saw the nurse inside shaking her head slowly as she unhooked the machine, then glanced back over at the others. She walked slowly back towards them. "She died in childbirth, didn't she?"

Chandler glanced up at her, then slowly nodded. "The doctor said she lost too much blood.." He shivered.

The others gasped at the recent news. So they lost Monica and the baby..? Callie watched Rachel give Ross a hug since he had just lost his sister, then she sat on Chandler's other side, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, this must be hard for you.." she whispered softly, so only he could hear.

They all six just sat there in silence, not knowing what else to say. Nothing would make any of them feel better at this terrible time.

* * *

The funeral was a few days after, and it was tough on everyone, but went by quickly. They had gone back to Apartment 20 afterwards and sat around the couch. "We should eat something," Callie spoke up from where she sat in the floor. "Mon would not want us to starve ourselves, she would want us to keep our strength up. I can just hear her now, fussing at us for skipping a meal."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "I can also hear her."

Phoebe glanced around. "I can still sense her, so her spirit is probably yelling at us now."

Ross sighed. "I can't believe my little sister is gone.."

They fell silent after that, each lost in their own grief.

* * *

It had been a few months later. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, except for a few things. Ross and Chandler rarely spoke to each other anymore, Ross and Rachel had a baby that they named Emma, Joey had rarely left Chandler's side, and nothing had changed with Callie and Phoebe.

Callie knew that they were slowly drifting apart from each other, since as Ross once said, "Monica was the glue that held them all together." She walked slowly into Apartment 19. "Guys?" She called out. "Y'all here?"

Joey walked out of Chandler's room. "Hey, Callie!" He said, still sounding cheerful as always. "What brings you out here?"

Callie glanced at him. "I just came by to check on Chandler since I haven't seen him in a few months, probably since the funeral. How is he doing?"

Joey sighed. "See for yourself, he's in his room. Since your here to hang out with him for a while, I'm going out for a bit." He grabbed his bag, then walked out the door.

Callie watched him leave, then walked slowly into Chandler's room. He was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, but the first thing she noticed was how skinny he was. "Chandler?" She asked softly, then sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. At first she didn't think he had heard her, but then he finally glanced at her. "Come on, we got to get you up from here, and get you something to eat. You look like a skeleton."

Chandler smiled slightly at that. "So I'm a walking skeleton, huh?" He joked lightly.

She smiled. At least he still had a sense of humor. "Now, come on. Lets get you out of here for a while." She grabbed his arm. "Come on now," she said, then pulled him into a sitting position. "So, where do you want to go?"

He thought a moment. ".. the cemetery?"

She sighed. "I was thinking along the lines of something a little funner. Let's go visiting. Its been a while since you interacted with the others, except for Joey for course."

His smile faded at the thought of interacting with the others. "I.. I can't.."

She sighed, then sat down beside him. "Yes you can. Come on. One foot in front of the other. I promise this will make you feel better. Plus we have to get you something to eat." She thought a moment, then added. "I'm sure that Ross would be this way too if he didn't have a daughter to look after now. Oh, right.. you didn't know that. Yah, him and Rach had a baby that they named Emma."

"Emma?" He glanced at her, then shook his head. "I can't. Emma was the name that Monica had picked out years ago that she wanted to name our daughter when and if we had one." He laid back down, then pulled the cover over his head.

She sighed again. "Come on Chandler. We have to do something before you whither away to nothing." She stood up, then walked out of his room, and towards the phone. She quickly lifted it up, then dialed a number, and put the receiver to her ear.

Rachel answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey cousin," she greeted. "Look, I was hoping that you and Ross could bring Emma over. I'm trying to get everyone back together, but Chandler doesn't want to leave the apartment."

There was silence for several moments, she could hear talking in the background, and figured they could have been discussing it, until Rachel came back on the line. "Yeah, sure. We will be over in a few."

Callie hung up a few moments later. She had called Phoebe afterwards, who had also agreed to come over. And she knew that Joey would be back any minute now, so she returned to Chandler's room. She didn't tell him about this surprise meeting, because he might have objected. She had also ordered two pizzas (the Joey special) before she came back. She sat back down on edge of the bed. "Come on, Chandler. Lets get you out of the bed. At least to the couch," she coaxed him.

Chandler sighed in defeat. "Fine, if it will make you feel better." He slowly stood up, staggering slightly.

She stood beside him. "Come on now." She said softly, walking slowly out of the room, when she glanced back, he was having to use the wall for support, then flopped down on the couch.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, so she hurried over to open it. Rachel was standing there, holding Emma. "Hey," she said, giving her cousin a hug. "Come in. Where's Ross at?"

Rachel pointed to the apartment across the hall. "He wanted some alone time in Monica's old apartment, plus he's probably going to go threw her stuff while he's in there."

Callie nodded. "Chandler, look whose here."

Chandler slowly sat up, smiling. "Hey Rach. This must be Emma.." his voice trailed off.

Then the door opened again, and Joey came back, followed by Phoebe. "Hey Rach," he greeted, giving her a hug. "Hey.. Emma is it?"

Rachel nodded, then sat down on the couch beside Chandler. "Hey, you alright? Callie told me that you didn't want to leave the apartment. Will you please let us grieve with you? Monica was Ross's sister, and Emma's aunt. You can't handle this on your own, its too much. So lets all grieve together. Come on, let's go help Ross pack up Monica's things." She stood up, then offered him a hand.

Chandler thought a moment, then took her hand in his and slowly stood up. "Alright," he said softly, his voice a little shaky.

Rachel led him out of the apartment, still holding Emma with one arm.

Callie glanced from Joey to Phoebe. "We should help. She was our friend too." She followed them into Apartment 20. The room looked dustier than it had when they had last seen it.

Rachel dusted off the bassinet that Monica had bought for her baby, then gently laid Emma down in it. She walked over to sit beside Ross on the couch, wrapping him in a hug.

Callie let her gaze drift over towards Chandler, then decided to walk over to him. "You alright?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Mon lived here, this is her stuff.." he broke off, trying his hardest not to break down.

She nodded. "I know, its okay. She wouldn't want you to spend too much time grieving over her. Its been a few months, time heals wounds, but that doesn't mean we have to forget those we loved, it just means life will get easier to live without them."

He didn't even glance at her, just buried his face in his hands.

She wrapped her arms around him. "its okay," she whispered softly, pulling him into a hug. "You're not alone, we all have each other." Before long, the others had come to join in the hug.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, lets hear it. Tell me that I suck at tragedy, grill me about killing Monica, just please please no flaming. I'm debating whether or not to write more chapters, or just call this story a one shot. Let me know what y'all think. And I'm sorry again for not updating my other stories, but I ran out of ideas for them, so if you have any ideas for them or this one or whatever, don't hesitate to comment on said story, or PM me. Toodles!**

 **Tall, out!**


End file.
